


Jasmine Honeybee

by WizKidd



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/F, Infertility, LGBTQ Character of Color, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Themes, Slow Burn, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:07:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29363757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WizKidd/pseuds/WizKidd
Summary: Shortly after the events of Breaking Dawn, Leah takes off for the open road to learn more about love and life than she ever could have in Forks, Washington. She'll soon realize though that the best journey is the one that takes you home.
Relationships: Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Jacob Black/Original Female Character(s), Leah Clearwater/Angela Weber, Seth Clearwater/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Go home and get some rest. You're practically dead on your feet."

Leah raised her head, cocking a brow at her boss who was smiling patiently in her direction. They'd gotten an unexpected late night rush of customers, all obvious college students who'd came in to refuel before hitting the books again for midterms. It had been 9:45 when the study group of no less than 16 students came in. The extra tips had been well worth staying almost 40 minutes after their usual closing time. And now, they were facing the cleanup of the century, and Leah refused to allow her _pregnant_ boss to carry her weight alone.

Leah shook her head slightly. "Thanks, Liv. But I'm not leaving you to clean all this by yourself."

Olivia – better known to the small college community as Liv – chuckled as she wiped down the small coffee table in the lounge area. "You're exhausted all the time, Leah. Midterms kicking your butt that hard?"

Biting back a smile at the maternal edge to Liv's tone, Leah simply shook her head again with a soft sigh. "Midterms. My marketing internship." She stifled a yawn. "I'm alright, really. Could probably afford to let myself sleep in a little on Sundays."

At this, Liv laughed. Leah quite liked the older woman's laugh; it reminded her a lot of Esme's.

"You say that so often, I'll be shocked the day you actually do it. My first husband was an early bird like you, although for much less artistic purposes. That man would rise with the sun, grab his tackle box or shotgun, and be gone from 5 AM to about 9 or 10."

Leah detached the water tank from the espresso machine to clean it as she listened to Liv talk fondly of her first husband. She knew Liv loved Marcus, but there would always be a part of her heart that belonged to Adam – a part Marcus could never touch. He'd been taken from her so unfairly, there was bound to be residual feelings. Marcus took it all in stride, considering he treated Liv like she was his missing piece. Their relationship worked, much like her mom's relationship with Charlie Swan worked.

"My dad loved fishing," Leah said. "Hunting not so much."

"Yes, I think I remember you telling me that when you first moved here," Liv replied, carrying a stack of dishes behind the counter to the sink. "How's your mom doing?"

Homesickness rose like bile in Leah's throat. "Mom and Seth are both doing great. I can't believe Seth's going to be graduating this year."

Liv smiled knowingly. "Yes, time does seem to fly, doesn't it? I'm sure you miss them terribly."

"Yeah… terribly."

A few beats of silence passed before Liv continued, "Planning on going home during spring break?"

Leah sighed. This again.

Liv didn't even give her a chance to respond. "If I remember correctly, you've accumulated quite a bit of time off at that internship of yours. And, of course, you know I'll have no problem finding a temporary replacement here at the coffee shop. You should take advantage of all this and go see your family."

"I'll… think about it," Leah finally said, trying to hide her growing discomfort. The opportunity to go see mom and Seth really was perfect. If she wasted it this time, she might not get to see them until Seth was actually ready to graduate. As loathe as she was to verbally admit it, she missed him most out of everyone back home. They'd grown close after the death of their father, and even closer after the Volturi came to Forks three years ago in the battle that never happened.

If she thought about that day for too long, she could almost smell the flesh of the vamp named Irina they'd burned alive.

It was nearly 11:30 when the two finally emerged, exhausted, from the coffee shop. Liv waved her departure as she made her way to her car. Leah was too tired to smile, though she wanted to, but she did wave back before she began making her way down the street to reach her studio apartment only a few blocks away.

As was custom, the brisk night air soon woke her up, clearing her mind of the post-coffee rush brain fog. She considered Liv's words carefully, having not thought about actually going home since winter break last year when she completely chickened out.

A year on a solo road trip up and down the Pacific coast plus two years away at community college in Seattle, and she'd completely changed. She wasn't exactly sure all of the changes would be welcome, but if there was anything Leah had learned during her time away, she'd learned that there were some things she was willing to compromise on and there were some things above compromise. Her own happiness was one of those things she now held in the highest regard, and she was unwilling to compromise at all when it came to it. She may have bowed out of Sam and Emily's wedding as their bridesmaid, but she wouldn't be made to feel guilty about it. If everyone was going to treat her horribly the way they had before she'd left, well… she'd just come back here to Seattle. To the life she'd started building for herself.

A small puff of air escaped her nostrils as she thought about Liv. And Max, her anally retentive yet caring intern manager. He'd seen what she could do with a camera, and hired her on sight.

Work kept her pretty busy, so Leah had very little friends to speak of. Though that didn't necessarily mean she was lacking in any relationship department; a steady stream of women passed through her door as often as she wanted. Rarely the same woman more than a few times. She wanted nothing serious – she just wasn't made for it.

Unlocking her apartment, Leah practically stumbled inside and turned on the light. She yawned, kicking off her shoes and sidestepping the growing pile of laundry she'd yet to find the time to muddle through. Her space was small but it was her own, and for that, she was grateful.

_Shower. Shower and then bed._

Later, after she'd ditched her work clothes, showered, and crawled into bed, she found her fatigued mind once again drifting towards home, towards the ancient, rocky beaches of La Push where she'd spent many nights with friends passing beer around campfires. She thought of her baby brother, who truly wasn't a baby any longer. Her mother, who'd found love in a man who'd also known loss. Her pack leader, who'd given her permission – though she didn't ask for it – to leave for as long she needed. Jacob had assured Leah he'd keep an eye on Seth, and that assurance was all she'd needed to hit the road.

As her eyes drifted shut, Leah also thought of her cousin and ex-boyfriend, and wondered if seeing them together again would cause all those past feelings of inferiority to return. Having gotten the distance she needed to process her own emotions, she was finally ready to really forgive them both. But forgiveness didn't erase the hurt.

Finally, with that final thought echoing in her head, she slipped into a restless sleep.

Two weeks later saw Leah packing her clunky 1999 Chevy for the road back to Forks. She checked her watch – 9:00 AM.

 _Where are they?_ Leah thought, a bit disgruntled. She had a nearly 5 hour drive ahead of her, and couldn't really afford to keep waiting around if she wanted to make it to Forks decent time. She would've left much earlier, but that wouldn't have given Liv and Marcus time to say goodbye.

Almost as though on cue, the couple pulled up, beeping the horn on their sleek Toyota Camry. Leah groaned, certain they must have attracted the attention of all her neighbors. She hoisted the last duffel bag into the bed of her pickup truck, then went around to meet her boss-turned-friend.

Marcus was already out of the car and around the passenger's side by the time it took Liv to unbuckle her seatbelt and open the door. The care with which he took to help her out of the car tugged at something in Leah's chest. That was something she could never have.

_You don't even want that. Get it together._

Liv placed a steadying hand on her husband's arm and another hand on her swollen belly. "Sorry it took us so long, Leah," she laughed, patting her stomach. "This little one has definitely been making his presence known the last week."

Leah's face morphed into a grimace. Guilt and doubt began to worm their way into her conscience. "Are you sure you'll be alright at the shop? I can always wait to go until the baby gets here, or…"

"Nonsense!" Liv barked, and reached in the passenger's side to retrieve a small basket of something – baked goods, most likely.

"The shop will do just fine while you're away," Marcus gently urged. "You should go see your family. You'll only be gone a week or so."

Leah smiled weakly. "You're right." Liv waddled over to her, and she took the older woman's offering of muffins and a big hug.

"Thank you so much for all you've done for us," Liv said, finally pulling back from the hug. "It's been so amazing having someone we can consistently rely on. Now, go, and have some fun. Enjoy your spring break, for goodness' sake!"

"I'll do my best," Leah laughed, carefully disentangling herself. "Tell that little guy to hold off his grand appearance at least until I get back."

Liv sighed exasperatedly. "No promises! I'd have junior here _yesterday_ if it meant no more Braxton Hicks."

About two hours later, Leah was cruising north up Route 101 humming along to the radio and eating the last of the banana nut muffins Liv had sent her off with. More beaches were starting to come into view, letting her know she wasn't too far from home now. Only two people knew she was coming back to La Push for spring break – Jacob and Seth.

Both of them had responded just how she'd thought they would. Seth was beside himself with excitement, and couldn't wait to show Leah how much he'd learned in his martial arts classes. Jacob was… Jacob. He'd become a lot more empathetic and understanding since Bella's transition and the birth of Renesmee, but was still an asshole. He was happy to have Leah back, but ultimately just wanted no drama among the packs since they'd all been coexisting so well. Leah couldn't help but wonder if the reasoning was a little more selfish than he was letting on, considering his imprint was a girl named Aiyana, who'd joined Sam's pack shortly after the Volturi left Forks.

Clouds were threatening to cover the brightly shining sun when Leah finally turned off of La Push Road and entered the reservation. She'd stop by her mom's before heading down to Second Beach where Seth told her both packs were having a bonfire party. It was really against her better judgment that she was going to a social gathering so quickly after returning, but Seth was excited about it and she didn't want to disappoint him. She'd missed so much of his life these past few years; he deserved this time with his big sister and all of his friends. He wouldn't be in high school much longer.

Leah's truck sputtered as she turned into her driveway and parked behind Charlie's cruiser. She patted her dashboard fondly and tapped the little salmon figurine that hung from her rear view mirror for good luck.

"Here goes nothing," Leah sighed, stepping out of the Chevy.

The initial reunion with her mother really hadn't been as bad as she'd anticipated. After everything Leah had put her through by leaving La Push so suddenly, she'd expected Sue to smile tightly, give an awkward hug that felt way too forced, and excuse herself to the kitchen. This version of her mom who cried while holding her daughter in a tight embrace – this was what Leah had missed. This was what she needed.

When the tears subsided at last and Charlie got everyone comfortable in the living room with mugs of coffee, Leah found herself blushing at her mom's appraisal.

"How many more tattoos are you going to get, Leah? You're not going to have anymore room left!"

Charlie chuckled. "You know, she's making me want to get over my fear of needles long enough to get one done."

Leah also smiled and rolled her eyes, rubbing the back of her neck with one hand. She was an artist; what did they all expect? Plus, her ink often helped her win over cute girls who may otherwise be way out of her league. Another slight detail she'd yet to mention.

_It's so easy, why are you stalling?! 'Mom, I'm bi._ _Yeah, you probably already guessed with the_ _multiple tattoos,_ _lip piercing, and butch haircut._ _Okay, see you later, heading down to the beach now!' There. That simple._

Except it wasn't that simple. Since the Cullen clan had come back to Forks all those years ago, nothing in Leah's life had been simple. But what had she promised herself prior to leaving Seattle? No more compromises when it came to happiness. So she gathered the tattered remains of her courage, put her mug down on the coffee table, and opened her mouth to speak.

"Mom, I –"

"LEAH?! What the _fuck_? You were supposed to text me when you got here!"

Shit.

"Language!" Charlie admonished Seth, who came bounding in the backdoor.

"Sorry, Charlie," Seth grinned, though he didn't sound very sorry at all as he scooped his older sister up in his arms. "Ahh, it's so good to see you again! Never thought I'd say it, but I missed you."

"Feeling's mutual," Leah snickered. Seth's hug had lifted her a good foot off the ground. Her beanpole little brother was no longer a beanpole nor little, it seemed.

"God, you're jacked," she exclaimed when he sat her back down. "What are they feeding you? This can't all be martial arts."

Seth guffawed. "It mostly is. Jake's also been letting me run patrol along our Southern and Eastern borders. Oh! How long are you staying again? You gotta run patrol with us again at least once before you go back to Seattle. It's usually just me and two other wolves from Sam's pack. Gets pretty lonely out there since I can't exactly hear them, and – "

"Seth!" Leah cried. "If I promise to run patrol with you before I go back, will you shut up?"

Seth grinned, a mischievous twinkle in his dark eyes. "Expeditiously."

"I'm assuming you kids will be heading down to Second Beach now?" Charlie asked, bending to collect everyone's cups to take to the kitchen.

"Wait," Sue interjected. "Leah was going to say something just before Seth got here. What was it you were saying, honey?"

All eyes were on her now, and for whatever reason, Leah just couldn't bring herself to gather that same courage she'd been able to earlier. Oh well, there wasn't any rush – she'd come out at a more… _convenient_ time. That word – _convenient –_ she didn't know how she felt about it.

"Yeah! I just.. I was just getting ready to tell you a little more about my marketing internship in Seattle. But it can wait!"

"Yeah, it can wait, mom," Seth groaned, already dragging Leah out the door. "Let's _go_ , Leah – half the pack is already down at the beach waiting for us. You're lucky I decided to swing by mom's first before heading over."

"You kids have fun!" Sue called after them, a touch of worry making her brows furrow. Leah had a sinking suspicion that her mother didn't at all buy the white lie she'd told, and prepared herself for a private talk later.

"No drinking, Seth!" Charlie's voice followed the siblings outside, and they shared a laugh over his words of caution. Clouds had completely taken over the sky, with the sun nowhere in sight. Leah wondered if a bonfire might not have been the best idea to have today.

"The Cullens are going to be there too, just a head's up."

"Ugh," Leah groaned. "I actually rescind my own invitation. I am no longer attending."

"Not allowed," Seth chuckled. "Wanna take my car or yours?"

"Yours. I put some miles on my baby today."

Seth gestured to the white Honda Civic that was parked on the street. "That's _my_ baby. Dude, as soon as I saw your truck, I couldn't park fast enough."

As Leah climbed into the passenger's side of Seth's car, she couldn't help but wonder why her little brother was trying so hard to make her heart melt. The siblings drove the short distance to Second Beach, talking and bantering the whole way like they might have done years ago. She'd missed this, she realized. Like _really_ missed this. She sent a silent thank you to Liv for giving her that final push she'd needed to return.

Leah learned that, as far as the Cullens went, it would really only be Bella, Edward, and Renesmee at the bonfire. The rest of the Cullens had moved to Australia a year ago apparently. Which was fine with her. She'd prefer it if _no_ vamps lived in Forks, but realized she wasn't living in a perfect world. She also learned – since Seth never seemed to stop talking – that Renesmee was actually rather close to both the Black and Uley packs. They would often all hunt together in the mountains, and the half-vampire spent a lot of time on the reservation.

"You'll really like her now that she's grown up a little," Seth said, parking the car. "Renesmee's sweet but she also knows when to give you your space, ya know?"

"Sounds like you could be crushing a little," Leah said, throwing him a smirk.

Seth made a face. "God, no. The whole age thing with her fucks me up. She looks seventeen but she's really, like, nine? Or.. eleven? See, I don't even know!"

It took an entire minute for Leah to quit laughing, much to Seth's disgruntlement. "Besides," he said carefully once she was no longer doubled over, "there's this… girl that I've been seeing recently."

That sobered Leah pretty quick. "Oh? Is this like…"

"No!" Seth hurried to say. "No, no. Not, like, imprinting or anything. Just… we met during martial arts and we're really into each other. And I don't know how mom and Charlie are going to take it."

Leah waited for him to say more, but as the minutes stretched on, it seemed like he wasn't going to. She touched his arm lightly.

"Hey… you can talk to me, you know? Even when I'm away in Seattle. You can _always_ talk to me. What's bugging you about this girl?"

Seth smiled softly and shook his head deliberately. "Nothing at all. That's the thing – she's perfect. Too perfect, I think. I'm always scared I'll mess it up and she won't want to see me anymore. But she really likes me too, ya know?"

Nodding slightly, Leah racked her brain for something she may have missed but still ended up struggling to see where the issue was. "Seth, could you –"

"Her name is Ava," he finally said. "And Ava's… trans."

Seth winced, as though he himself hadn't quite heard the words spoken aloud yet. His body was positioned defensively, seemingly ready to bolt at any sign of rejection from his sister. Leah wanted to cry.

She gave his arm two quick squeezes, and waited to speak until he turned to look at her.

"Well… are you going to tell me more about her?"

Tears bubbled up in Seth's eyes that he tried to rub away. He smiled and nodded, sniffling disgustingly. "I'm pansexual," he murmured, "You're the only one I've told."

"I dated a few girls who were pan," Leah said, passing him a tissue from the glove compartment. "I'm sure Ava is just as amazing as you are. I can't wait to meet her."

"If she was a wolf, she'd be able to kick vampire ass," Seth laughed. "And her _eyes_. And the way she sings –"

"Ugh, can we grab something to eat before you go full romance novel?" Leah asked, opening her door to the salty ocean wind. "I'm starving."

Seth grinned and sniffled once more. "Good idea."

As they approached the beach, the siblings saw that the bonfire was already lit and roaring. Everyone sat on logs or folding chairs that leaned back. A bottle of something was being passed around, and music drifted from someone's wired speaker. As they came closer, a knot of anxiety filled Leah's stomach. Sam and Emily were likely to be there. She took a deep breath. _There's no going back now._ _Just hold your head high,_ _and you'll be fine_ _._

Once the siblings were downwind, it hit her.

Leah's nostrils flared. The scent nearly knocked her off her feet, and she stumbled as though it had. Seth didn't notice, still talking a mile a minute as usual about maybe ditching the bonfire a little early to go hang out with Ava. The smell was becoming so overwhelming, dizziness blurred Leah's vision. She stopped dead in her tracks, and this time, Seth did notice.

"Uh… you okay?" he asked, concern clouding his features. Leah didn't immediately respond glancing around frantically as though looking for something.

"What the _hell_ is that smell?" she finally murmured distractedly, and inhaled deeply.

Seth sniffed the air, then shrugged. "I don't smell anything – just the bonfire… and Bella, of course."

At the mention of Bella, Leah wrinkled her nose. "Ew, no. Not her. Not by a long-shot. No, this smells good. Like… I don't know, honey or something. Floral, almost?"

Seth laughed. "Flowers? Did you bump your head while you were away, Leah? There aren't any flowers for miles from here."

Leah rolled her eyes at her little brother. "No, it's not a flower. Forget it. Can you grab me a hotdog or burger or something?"

"You got it," he grinned, and sprinted off to find them both some food.

She'd been able to brush it off in front of Seth, but this unfamiliar scent was really starting to drive Leah up the wall. It didn't smell exactly like flowers, per se, but it _was_ sweet. Rich. Intoxicating. It had her wolf form vibrating just under the skin, and she found herself struggling for control, which hadn't happened in a _long_ time.

She had to know where it was coming from.

With that, Leah was off, letting her nose and instincts guide her. She gave the groups sitting around the bonfire a wide berth, not quite ready to interact with everyone just yet. Especially if Emily chose to throw pitying doe eyes at her all night.

As she neared the cluster of vans and pickup trucks parked on the beach, the scent became stronger. This close to the source of the maddening smell, she became even more certain that it was floral in nature. Whatever it was, it reminded her a lot of the jasmine incense her mom occasionally burned.

She heard sniffling, and immediately quieted her footsteps. Fuck. What a way to make her reappearance – caught snooping around everyone's vehicles for some crazy weird scent she couldn't put a name to or find.

Until she could.

Upon rounding a cargo van that kept a beaten blue pickup out of sight, Leah saw a young woman sitting at the edge of the pickup's bed. The woman's skin was a cool cinnamon, and her hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail which allowed Leah to see her tear-streaked face. The scent of jasmine, honey, and books wafted from her, pulling Leah in as though she had no control of her own. The world shifted on its axis, throwing her upside down and re-aligning her path with this beautiful woman who seemed so helpless, crying alone with her glasses and cell phone held in her lap.

Leah's knees wobbled as the implication of what exactly was happening slammed into her like a freight train.

"No," a horrified whisper left her lips.

Her sudden noise startled the woman, whose puffy brown eyes lifted to meet her own. She looked momentarily startled, then smiled slightly through her tears.

"Oh.. I'm sorry." Her voice was like a balm to Leah's soul. "I thought I'd be the only one back here. I should probably just go home –"

"No!" Leah finally spoke, this time a little louder. "No. You – stay. I just got here. I can – I can go. Yeah, no. I just – I need to get out of here."

Feeling very much like a coward for abandoning her imprint after only just meeting her, Leah quite literally turned tail and ran for the line of trees that dotted the shoreline. Every nerve ending screamed at her to _turn around_. Her wolf paced inside her like a beast barely contained in its cage. It couldn't understand why she was resisting the pull to her imprint, and there was no reasoning with it. Especially now that it could – still, even from this distance – feel the emotional distress rolling off of the mysterious woman in waves. Leah's wolf clawed just under the surface, threatening to break loose at any moment.

For once, she gave into the baser parts of her animalistic instincts. As soon as she reached the visual cover of the trees, Leah transitioned, ripping her clothes in the process. Large paws thudded over the earth, carrying her further and further away from La Push. She raised her large head in a mournful howl.

_Genetic dead end indeed._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vibe with me! I created a Spotify playlist specifically for Leah and Angela. Give it a listen while you read if you'd like:
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1EVe7O6rjSfyjns7I3JWVi?si=fWrYZOa6TZyAc8jfkstLHA
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated!

**Chapter 2**

"Was that – ?" Jacob immediately stood, tilting his head to the right. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end.

"Leah," Seth breathed, looking in the same direction as Jacob. He clutched two plates stacked with hotdogs and burgers. The food threatened to drop to the ground as he fought the urge to shift and take off into the woods after his sibling.

"Seth, you stay here," Jacob said firmly, but not unkindly. "I'll go see what's up. She doesn't sound hurt."

"Are you kidding me?" Seth snapped, cheeks turning red. "She's _my_ sister – honestly this isn't the time to treat me like I'm fifteen again."

Jacob was already taking his shirt off, trying to ignore Aiyana eyeing his form appreciatively (which was more difficult than he actually cared to admit). "I wasn't asking," he said, simply. At Seth's imploring and slightly devastated face, he amended, "If we're not back within an hour – either both of us or just me – come find us. Is that alright with you?"

The youngest Clearwater nodded once, very obviously still worried, and sat heavily next to Paul.

"It's exactly what you think it is, Jacob," Edward murmured, who'd arrived just a few minutes ago with Renesmee and more hamburger buns. He'd obviously assessed the situation from a telepathic perspective, and agreed that Jacob should go alone. He took the seat next to Bella, giving her shoulder a small squeeze and wrapping his arm around her.

Jacob sighed and rolled his eyes. "I'd tell you to get out of my head but we both know how much good that will do."

Edward merely smirked and pulled Bella a little closer to his side. Renesmee looked up at them from the ground where she sat, and made a face, seemingly horrified that at any moment her parents were about to engage in PDA yet again. Absolutely disgusting smell aside, Jacob had to admit that the three made a pretty cute family. He glanced at Seth, who was getting ready to open his mouth, and decided to beat him to the punch.

"Leah will tell you all about it later, Seth," Jacob said. "And don't go pestering Edward about it either. I'd like for my thoughts to be my _own_ for once."

After pressing a kiss to the top of Aiyana's head, Jacob took off jogging toward the line of trees Leah had disappeared through not too long ago. He glanced over his shoulder to see Aiyana staring after him with a soft smile. Leaving his imprint on the beach with two and a half vampires took more emotional strength and fortitude than he thought himself capable of. Nevermind the fact that he would sooner trust those specific vampires with his life than… well, most people in this world, really. Jacob was sure Aiyana also felt the pull to follow him, as he was just as much a part of her as she was a huge part of him. However, she stayed put against her own instincts, and took a swig of the strawberry moonshine that was being passed around the fire. In that moment, Jacob couldn't have been more eternally grateful to be hers – she always gave him the space he needed to handle Alpha business.

Seth's eyes followed Jacob to the treeline, and then turned to Edward beseechingly as soon as his pack leader was out of earshot.

"You heard him," Edward said, putting a hand up. "Trust that Leah will tell you when she's ready. You're both very close to one another – she tells you everything."

Seth slumped back in his seat; everyone had made it clear he wasn't getting any answers any time soon, and he was honestly starting to feel a little put out. Even Paul was looking at him sympathetically.

"Yeah… whatever," Seth mumbled. And then, because he had an accursed affliction for politeness, he added, "Thanks, Edward."

Edward chuckled, having heard his internal debate. "No problem."

"I should go check on Angela," Bella announced. "She said she was going to talk to him for just a minute, and be right back."

Nodding slowly, Edward slowly extracted himself from around her. "That would probably be a good idea right now."

"Don't even think about it, Ness," Bella said as she stood, watching her daughter who hadn't stopped hawk-eyeing the bottle of alcohol since she'd arrived with her dad.

Renesmee groaned and folded her arms. "Seriously?! I should be old enough by now!"

"You're not," her parents chimed in unison.

Both packs gathered around the bonfire guffawed at the exchange. Completely unfazed, Renesmee wrinkled her nose and shouted at them all to shut up followed by a request for someone to _please_ feed her before she keeled over.

Bella walked away from the bonfire and toward the cluster of parked vehicles at a human's pace, smiling and shaking her head at everyone's antics. She couldn't have been more eternally grateful that the elders permitted both she and Renesmee to have a family and home among the Quileute tribe. Ness needed friends – _real_ friends that genuinely cared about her and supported her, no matter if the issue is mundane or supernatural.

And Bella needed to be able to visit her best friend like she always had before the change.

Slowly, so as not to startle Angela, Bella approached her '84 Chevy where her friend was sitting and staring despondently at the phone in her lap. Tear streaks had dried on Angela's cheeks, but her face was still flushed. An occasional sniffle or hiccup was all the noise she was making.

"Hey…" Bella said softly, touching Angela's shoulder.

Angela merely sniffled, and leaned into her icy cold friend.

"You wanna talk about it?"

Angela shook her head slowly, then sighed. "I should go. I don't want to ruin the bonfire."

"You're not ruining anything," was Bella's immediate response. "Do you mind if I sit with you?"

"Yeah, sure."

Angela scooted over to make room for Bella, who hopped up into the pickup beside her. She threw her arm around her friend, and they shared a comforting side-hug. The two stayed that way for a few moments before Angela began to shiver. If Bella could still blush, she would. Clearly her body was gradually sapping all the heat from Angela's.

"I brought blankets," she said quickly, "for everyone, actually. It's chilly even by the fire. They're back here somewhere…"

Sliding to the right a bit more so Bella had enough room to reach behind them, Angela watched as the pale-faced girl rummaged through the back of the truck. Eventually, Bella produced about four or five large fleece blankets. She threw one over both her and Angela, hoping to tamper some of the chill.

"You're missing the bonfire," Angela sniffed.

"So are you," Bella replied pointedly.

"Yeah," Angela laughed weakly. "I'm sorry – I really didn't expect to be sitting here just crying for so long."

"You don't have to apologize. You're going through a lot."

"Ha!" There was bitterness in Angela's voice. "That's the understatement of the century."

Bella cringed. "Is he still – "

"Yeah," Angela sighed. She'd suddenly become so exhausted. Breakups were exhausting. She didn't like feeling like this.

"Do you… want Edward to go talk to him? Or even some of the Quileutes?"

Angela flashed her friend a small smile. "I appreciate the gesture, but no. Thank you. I've got it."

Bella nodded, worry making her chew the inside of her cheek. "Just… let us know, okay? We're here for you – _I'm_ here for you."

"I know, Bella. You're a good friend."

"So are you, Ange."

"Would you still say that even if I decided to ditch the rest of the bonfire?"

A sad smile made its way across Bella's face. "Of course," she said, sympathy coloring her voice. "I'm guessing you really don't want to be around too many people right now?"

Angela nodded. "And I meant what I said about ruining the bonfire; I'd just bring everyone down."

Bella rolled her eyes and nudged her friend. "You wouldn't have ruined it. But I understand not wanting to put on a face – let's hang out soon, just us, okay?"

Fresh tears sprang to Angela's eyes. God, she just _couldn't_ stop crying, and now over every little thing. But she was happy to have a friend like Bella, who was so compassionately understanding. Angela couldn't speak without risk of sobbing, so simply nodded again instead.

"Get home safe," Bella told her, as she watched Angela buckle her seatbelt a few minutes later.

"I will," said Angela. "Thanks again, Bella. Love you. You guys have fun."

Angela's little two-door Mercedes kicked up a plume of sand as she peeled off of the beach. Bella stared after the car as it rode up the slight incline and made its way back onto the main road. She sighed, a leftover unneeded action from her days as a human, and started walking back to the bonfire. Everyone left was some manner of supernatural being, so they'd all likely heard her exchange with Angela. She squared her shoulders and prepared to be bombarded with 20 Questions.

As soon as he was out of sight, Jacob stripped off his pants and shifted into his wolf. He pawed the ground, shaking out his chestnut fur and then pausing to listen.

 _I'm_ fine, _Jacob._

_Bullshit. I'm coming to find you._

He heard Leah's aggravated snarl in his mind, and rolled his eyes in response. _Yeah, you don't get to be upset at me with the way you just scared the crap out of Seth._

She quieted instantly.

_I didn't mean to scare him._ _Is he –_ _?_

_Yeah, he's fine. But he'll have my ass if I'm not back with you in less than an hour._

Leah snorted in her head, but Jacob couldn't feel any real heat or even annoyance behind it. At a steady run through the thick underbrush, he followed the northern route she had taken up the coast. A moment later, as he vaulted over a fallen red cedar, Jacob felt their connection break, meaning she'd phased back into her human form. It didn't matter – he already knew where she was heading. The fact that she was already almost to the creek where she'd spent the better part of her first year as a wolf was testament to just how quick and agile she was.

Jacob felt the usual pang of guilt that always accompanied the memories of that time period. He'd been _such_ an ass back then – him and the rest of the original pack, really. As far as he was concerned, none of them deserved Leah's forgiveness… himself included. They'd ostracized her, left her to deal with too many changes on her own. Only to find out now that Leah was no longer the only female wolf – two more had joined Sam's pack, Jacob's own imprint being one of them.

He smelled her before he saw her. She was sitting naked on the ground at the edge of the creek with her back facing him, knees pulled to her chest. He stared at her for a moment, taking in the stretch of tattoos curving down her back and side.

_Those are new._

"Enjoying the show?" she asked without turning around.

Jacob huffed; he would have grumbled if he were in his human form. _No_ , he most certainly _wasn't_ enjoying it. There was only one girl – _one woman,_ he corrected – he wanted to see naked, and she was back on Second Beach. Although… he did wonder how much convincing it would take from him for Aiyana to at least consider getting a tattoo. Or two.

_Agh. Snap out of it. Alpha business._

The change from wolf back into a human was nearly seamless, and happened at almost breakneck speed. Fleshy sienna skin traversed the planes of his body, replacing dense fur. Bones snapped and shrunk, popping back into place underneath his skin until he stood a biped once more. Jacob stretched out his neck, having gotten more than used to the slightly uncomfortable physical ache that went hand-in-hand with shifting. He made quick work of untying his clothes from around his ankle and donning his shorts. Upon stepping through the dense underbrush, he walked purposefully to the lip of the creek and handed Leah his shirt without looking at her.

"If you don't mind?" he said.

Leah scoffed and took the offered shirt. Internally, she was grateful. She really hadn't meant to phase with her clothes on and destroy them like that; she'd even lost her favorite lip ring in the process.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

"You really didn't have to come after me," she continued. Jacob always was a large guy, but it seemed he'd gotten even bigger and stockier in her absence. The over-sized shirt stopped just above her knees when she stood and stepped a few feet out into the creek.

Jacob sighed. "Sure, sure. You wanna talk to me about that little emo howl back there?"

Leah was silent for a moment, taking in the feel of smooth, cool stones beneath her feet and the lapping water around her calves. If she closed her eyes, she could smell the lavender that had yet to bloom for the summer. Her back was still turned to Jacob – she was sure she would crumble if she saw any sympathy in his face.

Eventually, she spoke, "I'm sure you already know."

"Well… I know you _imprinted_ ," Jacob replied, an edge of frustration to his voice. "Now help me understand why that's such a bad thing now. Because before you left three years ago, no one could get you to shut up about how great it is."

Leah sucked in a breath, held it, and exhaled slowly. She'd kill for a drink right now. She did _not_ want to be having this conversation, least of all with her Alpha. Then again, if no one else understood, Jacob would.

"Freedom," she said simply. "Mine. Hers. And… normalcy. God, all I've _ever_ wanted was to be normal. Ever since – "

She broke off, a sob threatening to bubble up out of her throat. She crossed her arms in front of her, an almost defensive action as though she could physically shield herself from the emotional pain of her own memories. Swallowing thickly, she took a steadying breath.

"Your dad died?" Jacob supplied softly, when he saw she couldn't continue.

Leah nodded, a lump lodged in her throat. "Yeah. Ever since then. I just can't deal with the supernatural shit anymore. It's too much. And…"

"And…?"

Leah whirled around to finally face him. Yeah, he'd definitely gotten bigger. He wore his hair in the same cropped style he'd had it in when he first began shifting. There was no sympathy on his face, but there _was_ a determined set to his jaw as he stared at her, like he already knew the direction this conversation was going to take. Leah locked eyes with him and pinned him under her sharp gaze.

"You remember that first month after I joined Sam's pack?" she asked. "How I lost my period?"

Jacob nodded slowly. "Yeah, and I remember us talking about it a few years ago too." Leah waited for a childish or witty remark to be hurled at her next, but Jacob – this seemingly new and improved Jacob – hadn't even flinched at the word "period". It was a welcomed shock.

"Yeah, well," Leah continued, "it never came back. I stopped shifting completely and lived as a human for three full years, and my stupid period never came back."

Jacob's brow furrowed. "But, you're saying – "

"I'm _saying_ I can never have children. I'm saying that the theory I had a few years ago about why Sam didn't imprint on _me_ is true. No little wolf babies for me – I'm fucking barren, Jacob."

Now, Jacob looked noticeably uncomfortable. He shifted on his feet, then decided to sit on the rocky creek bank instead of standing. He hunched his shoulders as Leah stared at him expectantly, and let out a slow breath through clenched teeth. When weighing the merits of telling Leah that Aiyana was still in good reproductive health began to look too much like stalling, Jacob cleared his throat and spoke.

"Well… do you even _want_ to have kids?"

Leah looked to the sky as though searching for the answer in the rolling clouds. She'd had times of certainty and uncertainty. "No? Yes? I don't know. All I'm saying is that maybe I could have had a chance at – fuck, I don't know. Being a mom, I guess?"

"And you're upset your imprint is another girl," Jacob said, the last of the puzzle pieces clicking into place.

She nodded. "I'm bi, Jake – my imprint, it could've been a guy. I could have at least had a _chance_."

As her Alpha, Jacob's heightened senses could feel the indescribable pain radiating from the woman before him; it was a bitter mix of inferiority and helplessness stacked against loss and grief that left him shuddering. Fuck, he was _not_ tactful enough for this conversation. But they were already here, and Jacob Black was trying to be less and less of a coward everyday.

"You're wrong, you know," he finally said. "On a couple of things, actually."

Leah cocked a brow. "Really?"

"Yeah, really. First – you've gotta be dead wrong about why we imprint, Leah. You _and_ Sam. I may be a little biased here, but I personally think Aiyana has it right – we imprint on the person we'd form the strongest, healthiest soul tie with. Imprinting draws you to the one person who matches your spiritual vibrations, someone who'll pour the most love and strength into you. She's not… she still gets her period and everything. But she has no interest in having kids even though she wants to get married someday."

Shock and confusion colored Leah's features; it was a lot to take in.

"She – you… you're alright with that?"

Jacob's laughter echoed through the woods, startling the birds in a nearby pine tree. "Seriously? Hell yeah! I love her – I'm _in_ love with her. I'd do anything to make that girl happy. I'm honestly fine with kids either way."

Leah floundered for words, her brain firing off a thousand thoughts at once, each one forming a new question and raising new uncertainties.

"So, my infertility…" she ventured. "You're saying it's not unique to being a Quileute shifter?"

Jacob shook his head resolutely. "Can't be. But I _am_ sorry. And I'm sorry that we… well, frankly, as your pack, we should have been there more for you. You went through a lot of shit alone and didn't have anyone else to turn to, and that was our fault. I promise you – both packs have done a lot of growing up since then."

Red colored Leah's cheeks, and she struggled to find words for a moment. "Yeah, well, I was a pain in the ass back then, too. But thanks, Jake."

"Don't mention it," he smiled. The grin twitched at the corner and he sighed. "You're also wrong about the you not being able to have kids part."

"Excuse me?"

"I mean, it _is_ the 21st century, isn't it? There's always adoption. And if you don't act like a complete wuss in front of Angela again, maybe you can even have her carry a baby – if you want."

"That's her name? Angela?" Leah was now entirely too sidetracked to remark on the crudeness of his last statement. "Angela," she said again, tilting her head to the side and letting the name play across her lips. She found that she liked the symmetry of her name, enjoyed the way each syllable danced on the tip of her tongue. She wondered what Angela's voice would sound like saying her own name.

_Shit._

"Yup," Jacob chuckled, bringing her back to the present. "That's her name. Total preacher's daughter too, so have fun with that."

Leah groaned and kicked at the water. "Of course she is." She paused, considering the implications of what being a preacher's daughter might carry.

"Is – Is she…?"

"Oh! Um, that I don't know. She's actually, uh, going through a bit of a… breakup. With a guy. Named Ben."

A heated mix of jealousy and anger swelled up swiftly inside of Leah. The intensity of it stole her breath away, and she struggled to quell the feelings before she doubled over in front of Jacob. Even the three years she'd spent steadfastly studying and applying meditation and mindfulness techniques couldn't quite prepare her for the fierce instinct to protect her imprint from some faceless guy who'd broken her heart. Leah's heart slammed in her chest as disgust quickly followed those emotions. She had no right to feel like this – she'd just learned the woman's name not even five minutes ago.

Jacob watched her carefully. "Yeah… get used to that. Before Aiyana and I imprinted on each other, she was dating some douche named Collin. In the last month before they broke up, let's just say I had to stop myself from going to his house in the dead of night to cut his brake line."

At this, Leah chuckled. "I actually think I remember you telling me about that a couple of years ago."

"It was insane," Jacob laughed. "I'm ridiculously happy our imprint was mutual – Aiyana dropped him in a heartbeat."

"How do you cope?"

Jacob puffed his cheeks and slowly let out a breath. "She insists that communication is the best way. And it could be. But I think just, you know, time. Believe it or not, it _does_ become easier to deal with. Also – _spending time_ with your imprint. You're probably feeling so out of control of your own emotions because you literally just meet Angela and you went dashing off into the woods."

Leah's brow furrowed and two pink spots appeared high on her cheeks. She scoffed to hide her embarrassment. "Well, I – "

"Aiyana and I spent almost two weeks practically glued to each other."

"Okay – TMI, Jake. Christ."

Now it was Jacob's turn to blush, his a deep crimson. "No, I didn't mean – I meant to say – we haven't even – "

Leah held up a hand to stop him. "Jake, I love you, but I _really_ don't need to hear the dirty details of your love life with Aiyana."

Jacob sighed, in part relief and part frustration with his former second. "I just meant that in the first couple of weeks after imprinting for the first time, being close together eases the craziness of the bond."

"So I just need to spend more time with her. Got it. Should be easy enough to do with her dad being a preacher and me being an obvious queer."

Because he was unable to stop laughing long enough to phase, Jacob had to do some running to catch up to Leah, who'd taken off in her wolf form about two minutes ahead of him. As he finally reached her, he nipped the back of her heels playfully and replayed her words over again through their shared link.

_Should be easy enough to do with her dad being a preacher and me being an obvious queer._

Leah rolled her eyes when he burst out laughing for the second time, thankfully in his head this time so she could tune him out a bit. It wasn't _that_ funny.

_Let's swing by my place to grab some of Rachel's clothes for you._

_Why can't we swing by_ my _house so I can grab some of_ my _clothes?_

 _Because_ my _house is closer and_ I _will be pissed if Jared eats all the fucking potato salad again._

Leah sighed, her wolf exhaling a breath through its nose. _Touche._

They ran quietly shoulder to shoulder for a few miles, often fluidly crisscrossing paths to avoid tripping over a boulder or fallen branch. The visual dichotomy of reddish bronze and silvery gray, of incredibly large and actually rather small – it wasn't lost on Leah. She and Jacob were _very_ different and yet, they were one and the same. She had walked away from their conversation feeling a little better about things, and with plenty more perspective. Grateful now more than ever before that she'd added him to the small list of people she could confidently lean on, Leah's wolf yipped happily.

Jacob caught the tail-end of that last thought. Without breaking their pace, he bumped her shoulder affectionately.

_I'm glad I could help. Just remember – you aren't a genetic dead end, Leah. Stop calling yourself that. You're different, that's all. And you can still create your own legacy – however you choose to do it._

_However I choose…_


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late upload - life got in the way, but I'm trying to establish a semi-consistent posting schedule where I upload a chapter every Sunday or Monday evening. We'll see how long I'm actually able to stick to it! Chapter 4 is already in the works :)
> 
> This chapter was actually a turning point in this fic; what's going to happen in the next coming chapters is really clear to me now. Also! I'm pretty sure I subconsciously wrote in a line from one of my favorite shows, One Day at a Time lmaoo if you're a fan of the show, see if you can spot it!

A stinging mixture of longing and relief filled Leah when she and Jacob arrived back on Second Beach to the scent of her imprint being long gone. Leah had been worried about what she was going to say to Angela after having taken off into the woods like some stammering maniac, but it seemed like she'd have a bit more time to put a coherent explanation together before she saw her again. _If_ she saw her again.

Leah's heart stuttered at the thought of potentially never seeing Angela again, her wolf pawing in confused sadness at the edges of her mind. The overwhelming instinct to protect her imprint and be there for her in any capacity she allowed threw things into sharp relief for Leah – she would be anything Angela needed her to be, just as long as she was able to be in her life. The practical side of her mind – the more human side – warred with those feelings, knowing she had a whole life back in Seattle and Angela probably had a whole life in Forks. She couldn't just ask Angela to abandon everything and travel back to Seattle with her… could she?

Leah took the offered seat next to Seth and mumbled a greeting to everyone gathered around the now dying bonfire, trying to ignore the scent of the Cullens. Her eyes quickly scanned the small group; the action didn't go unnoticed.

"Sam and Em aren't here," said Embry, after clearing his throat. "She's sick and he didn't want to leave her."

The neutrality Leah felt when she heard their names spoken aloud was surprising. She prodded the emotion like a child playing with a healing wound, testing for any lingering self-loathing or inferiority. Nothing. Beneath the neutrality was the preternatural longing for a woman she'd barely spoken two sentences to.

Leah could've wept.

Seth gave his sister a curious smile, repressing his questions about her disappearance for the time being and passing her a plate of (now cold) burgers and hotdogs. She was starving after her first transition in over two years, so she inhaled the food as only a Quileute shifter could. As Leah ate, she noticed that the previous chatter she and Jacob had walked in on was slowly dimming to a near uncomfortable silence, with a few of the original pack members fidgeting awkwardly in their seats. She rolled her eyes. _Christ._

_"_ If you all have something to say, just come out with it already," she huffed, reaching over and grabbing a can of Coke from the cooler. The feeling of the strained imprint bond was now nearly headache-inducing in its intensity, and Leah resisted the urge to grab a beer instead to maybe dull the pain building just behind her eyes. Her wolf didn't give a damn about the bonfire and human activities like reconnecting with old friends – it simply wanted to take off and find Angela.

Paul nudged Jared, who scowled back at him. The two shared a look for one heated, annoying minute before Embry muttered a "for fuck's sake" under his breath. Leah could see that Renesmee was barely containing her laughter, and instantly liked the kid a little more.

Finally, Jared sighed. "We were assholes."

"Yeah, Jared was a total asshole," Paul snickered. He was a little too drunk to dodge the fist that connected solidly with his upper arm.

"Bottom line – it was your choice to not be in the wedding, and we should've respected that," Jared continued, rubbing his fist.

"Especially since we already knew how hard it was going to be for you," Embry chimed in.

"We sided with Sam – "

" – who was probably the biggest asshole in all of this – "

" – when you were the one who needed us more."

"We just thought you were being bitter and selfish until Jake literally went off on us after you left La Push."

"We never meant to make you go away like that."

"We're really sorry, Leah."

A few of the pack members hung their heads as they finished speaking, looking visibly repentant. Leah would've thought the whole thing a massive joke if not for the grim, yet satisfied set to Jacob's jaw.

"We missed you," Seth concluded for everyone, looking very much like he wanted to hug his sister.

This time, Leah did weep, silent tears running down her cheeks even as her face remained stoic. She reached up to wipe her eyes. "Thanks, guys. That really did mean a lot."

Chuckling to shift the focus off of her crying, Leah continued, "You were right – there _has_ been some growing up in the packs, Jake."

"See? I told you," replied Jacob, who was holding a slightly tipsy Aiyana in his lap, her head laying in the crook of his neck.

"Yeah, but you _didn't_ tell me how everyone had gone so soft."

The group erupted into riotous laughter, the Cullens included. Everyone seemed to relax again, having gotten their awkward apology out of the way. Leah listened to Jacob scold Jared for _yet again_ eating all of the potato salad and not leaving any for everyone else; Renesmee and Brady were both apparently a pair of adrenaline junkies, and took to the chilly water for a swimming race when they became bored of sitting around the fire.

"Be careful, dumbasses!" Quil yelled after them as they raced each other down to the shoreline, shoving one another to try to get an edge on the competition.

It was oddly nostalgic sitting around the fire with her pack, with the Cullens, even though it was a something that had never before occurred. Most times, she'd felt far too left out to actually hang out with the guys like this; and on those rare occasions when she did crash a party or bonfire, she'd intentionally made sure everyone else was having as bad a time as she was. And the Cullens… well, she'd never really liked them much to begin with to voluntarily spend time with them. She still wasn't quite sure how much she enjoyed their presence. Renesmee was nice and all, but were her parents still as annoying as ever?

Edward's gasp of laughter almost surprised her.

_Well, that answers_ that _question._

As she was contemplating just how many annoying qualities poor Renesmee might have inherited from Bella and Edward, Leah's phone went off in her pocket. She set her empty plate to the side – still nursing her can of Coke – and answered it. It was just a text message, and the words on the screen made her grin despite her headache.

_Hope you made it to La Push safely :) you don't have to text back, enjoy your_ _friends_ _&_ _fam! We miss you!_

Liv. Hand's down the best employer she'd ever had. Would probably ever have. Her gestures of kindness never failed to touch Leah's heart, and she was proud to call the sweet woman her friend. She quickly typed out a reply – _Y_ _up_ _, made it here just fine! Miss you guys too_ – and hit send before tucking her phone back in her pocket.

"So, Leah… how long have you been a dyke?"

The question was so loud and sudden amid the chatter, that it shocked Leah out of her happy reverie. Silence settled over the group, the only sound for miles being Renesmee and Brady screeching at each other to stop cheating. Leah's face heated and a retort to Paul's inebriated question was on the tip of her tongue, but Seth beat her to the punch. Literally. He flew out of his seat, marched over to Paul in three long strides, and slammed a fist right into the side of his face. Jacob sighed irritably, and untangled himself from Aiyana to deal with the situation.

"No d-slur, asshole!" Seth breathed angrily once Jacob put himself between the two and sent him back to his seat before it escalated into a brawl.

"I swear I don't get paid enough to deal with you idiots," Jacob grumbled, easing himself back into his chair.

Leah placed a comforting hand on Seth's shoulder and laughed lightly. "To answer your very stupidly worded question, Paul – all my life, I guess. I'm bi. But call me a dyke ever again in your life, and I'll make sure the next time your jaw is hit, it's dislocated."

Paul rubbed his jaw tenderly, testing its range of motion to see if everything was still in working order. "Yeah, got it," he murmured, thoroughly humbled and a little humiliated. "Sorry."

"How long have you known, Seth?" Bella asked curiously, not having missed a beat. Seth hadn't looked shocked or surprised at all by Leah's admission.

Seth's grin was filled with mirth. "She's my sister – I think I've always known. But she told me a few years ago, when she was still on the road. Right, Leah?"

"Yeah. I think I was still a little high on my first gay bar experience in a big city – didn't I text you at like 3 AM on a school night?"

Again, those little laughs from everyone that made Leah feel a little more like she was _home_. A little more like she belonged.

"Gay bar huh?" Embry waggled his brows. "Pick up any laaaay-dies?"

"Don't be disgusting, Embry," Bella admonished, golden eyes narrowed.

"What?! I'm just asking if Leah here – "

"I'd listen to her, Embry," Edward said, trying and failing to hide a smirk. "Bella still has residual newborn strength."

"Jesus, fine! But I'm sure I'm not the only one who – "

"Actually guys," Leah interrupted before they could stray too far off track. "It doesn't even matter. Not as of earlier today. I – I imprinted." Leah glanced briefly at Jacob, then locked eyes with Bella, who was sitting on the opposite side of the fire. "On your friend. Angela."

She'd half expected the young vampire to cringe away in disgust or otherwise show any other signs of disapproval, but nothing like that happened. On the contrary, a huge grin stretched its way across her pale face.

"I knew it!" Bella exclaimed, then tilted her head to the side. "It does make sense, now that I think about it."

Before Leah had a chance to ask just what the hell _that_ meant, the packs exploded with excitement so palpable, her wolf hummed with happiness despite the continued ache of the tenuous imprint bond. She was sure she'd be panting and wagging her tail if she were in her wolf form.

"No way!"

"Oh my god, FINALLY!"

"I'm so excited for you!"

" _How_? Know what, I don't even care."

"Ugh, I'm so happy."

"That's so romantic," Renesmee sighed longingly. She and Brady had returned to the group after making a detour by his car for towels to dry off with. "You guys are so lucky."

"Don't worry Nessie, you only got about three decades left until your dad lets you go on a date with _anyone_."

"Ugh, shut _up_ , Embry!"

The way Edward winced, Leah wouldn't be surprised if Embry's joke wasn't too far from the real truth. Poor kid. Renesmee's cheeks were flaming as she scowled angrily. Both the packs were now ribbing her mercilessly and she looked like she was seriously contemplating ripping someone's head off. Leah decided to come to her rescue, sighing just loudly and dramatically enough for everyone to quiet themselves.

"Yeah, it's all been pretty damn confusing," she continued once she'd gotten their attention. "And I only really just found out today."

"That's why you took off into the woods earlier," Seth realized, voicing what everyone was now thinking. An incredulous grin was plastered to his face.

"Yeah," Leah laughed shortly. "It was too much, I couldn't handle it – I wanted to phase on the spot." Images of what could've potentially happened if she'd phased too close to Angela flooded her mind, sending a fissure of panic down her spine. It was hard to stay put when she wanted to do nothing more than bolt out of her seat and go racing into Forks in search of her imprint. With a shake of her head, Leah had to remind herself that Angela was just fine, and not hurt or permanently disfigured due to her carelessness.

"It probably would've been for best," Jared drawled. "You'll have to tell her eventually."

Leah shot him a withering glare. "Maybe."

"You will," Jacob pressed. "This isn't something you can hide from your imprint."

"Hmm, sounds like you're speaking from a place of privilege, Mr. Mutual Imprint."

Jacob's face went beet-red while Aiyana laughed heartily, actual tears gathering in the corners of her eyes. The longer she went on, the more Jacob wanted to push her off his lap into the sand. He thought better of it, knowing she just may skin him alive if he got sand stuck in her dark locs.

"She's got you there, babe," the dark-skinned girl said when she was able to finally collect herself. "We _are_ at an advantage."

Jacob grumbled incoherently in response, but Aiyana was having none of it. She smirked, rolled her eyes, and turned fully to face Leah. "You're right, but so are Jared and Jake. I _know_ you don't give a damn about spilling the tribe's tea… you just want to keep Angela safe. Keeping a secret like this from your imprint – it would honestly put her in danger more than it would protect her. You feel me?"

Before Aiyana was even done speaking, Leah found herself nodding in agreement. She was exactly right. Leah hadn't considered protecting the tribe's secret – although now, she was feeling minutely guilty for not even giving it a passing thought. Her primary focus, as of 2:15 PM that afternoon and until the end of time, was keeping Angela safe and unharmed. She'd had it in her mind that she would just… never phase around her, ever, even if they did end up together in an intimate relationship. But as she mulled over Aiyana's words, Leah could see how ridiculous she was being. Further to the point, her brain started running through all the scenarios where she could potentially lose control, Angela standing too close and completely oblivious to the danger.

Seeming to sense the direction her thoughts had taken, Aiyana smiled and nodded sagely. "Exactly. I mean – ultimately, it's your choice, of course. And the packs will support you and Angela no matter what you decide."

A grin played at Leah's lips. She liked this girl, and could definitely see what Jake saw in her. "Thanks, Aiyana."

"Us girl-wolves gotta stick together," Aiyana replied with a wink.

"Speaking of…" Leah started, and glanced around to see if there was anyone she'd missed.

"Ah! Lu's actually grounded," said Seth as he pierced a marshmallow with a stick he'd sharpened to a point. "But she'll join us next time around."

Paul rolled his eyes. "That kid gets into more trouble than I did when I was in school."

Embry scowled at him. "It's not her fault this time. Sam's been having her patrol Thursday nights, and she keeps getting in trouble for sneaking out."

"I don't know, Embry, that sounds awfully familiar."

"I'll knock your head off, Jared."

" _Enough_ with the testosterone bullshit, you two," Aiyana sighed sharply. To Leah's shock, Embry snapped his mouth closed and Jared simply sat back in his seat with an angry pout. Leah smirked as she suspected Aiyana was more of a force to be reckoned with than she'd initially thought.

"So, Leah, how long are you staying again?"

Leah's eyes found Quil, who was cracking open his second beer. He raised it in a mock cheers, and down the hatch it went.

"Uh… two weeks? As long as my spring break lasts."

"Mm."

"'Mm' _what_ , Quil?" she demanded warily. He'd remained strangely silent since she and Jacob returned, and the sudden question had her narrowing her eyes in suspicion.

"Testy, testy," he chuckled, and caught her eye as he leaned back in his chair. "I was just thinking – do you think two weeks will be long enough to make Angela fall in love with you?"

* * *

It was almost eleven o'clock when Seth and Leah pulled into their driveway. Charlie's cruiser was gone, but the light was on in the house meaning their mom was still home. Leah had a feeling that Sue was waiting up specifically for them. It made sense; both her and Seth had given their mother a fair share of sleepless nights. They were lucky they'd never had to hide their abilities from her, but knowing her children were out patrolling the woods for vampires did nothing to lessen her worries. More than once, they'd come home to her having fallen asleep in one of their beds.

Seth touched her shoulder to stop her from exiting the car. "Can you not tell mom that we – that I'm – " He groaned, and scrubbed a hand over his eyes as he searched for the right words to use. Leah smiled tiredly and nodded, knowing perfectly well what he was talking about. He'd tell their mom about being pan in his own time.

A relieved smile that didn't quite reach his eyes appeared on Seth's face. "Are you gonna tell her about Angela and…" He gestured towards her vaguely, an eyebrow raised.

Leah scoffed. "Are you referring to my obvious gayness?"

"Well, _obviously_."

"Yeah," she sighed. "Sooner rather than later. So that I _can_ tell her about Ange."

"Oh, it's _Ange_ now, is it?"

Leah's entire face flushed, and she bit back a scathing retort. Seth didn't deserve any venom for simply teasing her – he had no idea just how mixed up she felt inside when it came to Angela. To care about someone so deeply after only barely meeting them; to have so little control over your own thoughts and emotions after years of working like hell towards self-discipline. It was all starting to become a little much, and the weight in her chest telling her to go find Angela wasn't helping. She felt as powerless as she had when she first began phasing, and bone-tired to boot.

"Yeah," Leah eventually mumbled, rather than uttering the _fuck off_ that was teetering on the edge of her tongue. "It is."

Sensing the shift in his sister's mood, Seth gave her arm a squeeze. "It'll get better, Leah. It will."

She sighed, then smiled weakly in response. "Yeah, you're right. Let's get inside before mom comes out here and gets us herself."

Leah hadn't gotten much of a chance to see how much the house had changed in her absence before being whisked off to the bonfire, but now she could see that there wasn't much of a difference at all. The familiar scent of jasmine and sage lingered in the air, and a sense of peace washed over Leah even as her heart clenched in her chest. She didn't think she'd ever be able to smell jasmine again without having some sort of visceral reaction like this. She breathed slowly through her nose and tried to act unaffected.

Sue had done a little rearranging in the living room. It seemed as though there was an extra armchair parked in front of the TV – probably for Charlie, if the beer bottle left in the cup holder was anything to go by. The threadbare couch was gone to be replaced by a plushy olive green sofa. The worn, stained rug that previously graced the home's living room floor was now fluffy and a dark umber that almost blended with the wood. Pictures of all the Clearwaters – Seth, Leah, Harry, and Sue – lined the mantel above the fireplace, interspersed with little wooden knickknacks Harry had carved while he was alive. A photo of Sue and Charlie stood at the end of the mantle; it appeared the two of them were standing outside of a restaurant in Port Angeles, Charlie with his arm draped awkwardly over Sue's shoulders as she smiled shyly at the camera. The rest of the living room and dining room area were still decorated in the slightly ugly yet charming rustic décor that Harry had loved, down to the tacky singing trout fish on the wall next to the kitchen.

"Oh good, you kids are finally home," Sue called from the kitchen table, where she was sipping a cup of tea and watching the clock. "There's leftover pizza in here if you're still hungry."

"Thanks, mom," said the siblings in unison. Of course, Seth – being the little bottomless pit that he was – hustled to the kitchen to grab a slice, even though he'd scarfed down so much food at the bonfire. Leah ambled into the kitchen behind him just in time to see him peck their mom's cheek and dash upstairs to his room with…

" _Three_ slices, Seth? Really?"

"I'm a growing boy, Leah!" he shouted down the stairs.

Leah and Sue glanced at each other, and that was all it took for them both to burst out laughing.

"I know they say boys usually eat you out of house and home after they hit puberty," Sue chuckled, wiping a tear. "But I wasn't anticipating this!"

"Yeah," Leah grinned, leaning against the counter. "I'm sure you know how much he ate at the bonfire."

"You ate too, right?"

"Yeah! Yeah, I ate."

Sue gave her a quizzical stare for a moment before lifting her cup to her lips to take a small sip. Leah shuffled, her hand returning to nervously rub the back of her neck. Since coming home earlier that day, it had been one anxiety-inducing situation after the next – her nerves were absolutely shot, but she wasn't done just yet. She refused to leave this kitchen without telling her mom about Angela.

"Well, now that you kids are home, I suppose I'll be getting to bed now."

"No, mom, wait!" Leah exclaimed, and Sue, who had been moving to stand up, gave a small, knowing smile and immediately sat back down in her seat.

"Can we… talk?" Leah asked slowly. "Just for a minute?"

"Of course we can talk, sweet pea." Before Leah could take a seat at the table across from her mother, Sue continued, "Grab some tea. Kettle's still hot on the stove. I picked up your favorite the other day."

"Darjeeling?'

"Darjeeling." Sue watched as Leah rummaged through the cabinet in search of a teabag. "There's some hibiscus up there too, if I recall."

Once Leah had fixed her tea to her liking – lots of honey and just a dash of milk – she sat at the table heavily. Exhaustion crept into every bone in her body, and she sighed deeply as she sipped the hot drink in her hands. Seconds turned to minutes and still, silence stretched between mother and daughter. Leah began to wonder what the hell was wrong with her – she'd rehearsed so often in her head, in the mirror, on the road back to La Push.

_It's not like m_ _om's a_ _homophobe_ _– what's my deal?_

Finally, Sue decided to gently steer the conversation. "Leah, honey… you know I'm here for you. Whatever you want to tell me, just – "

"Mom, I'm gay."

A hush fell over the kitchen, and Leah felt like she would vomit on the pristine tiled floor. She took a deep breath, trying to exude the same tenacity that pushed her to abandon Sam's pack all those years ago.

"Well, if you want to get down to it," she continued, "I'm bi. Bisexual. Uh, but I haven't been with a guy since Sam. I've been with women though – well, duh, of course I have. I don't have a girlfriend or anything, though – they've mostly been women from bars or the coffee shop."

She could hear herself rambling and swallowed a scalding mouthful of tea to stop before she accidentally started babbling about her sex life. This wasn't going at all how she rehearsed, but there was no going back now. Her mother had an excellent poker face, and Leah had never hated it more than she did in this moment. There was no way to tell what Sue was thinking, yet she just persisted on nevertheless.

"But they don't matter anymore. No one else matters anymore – in that way at least. Because I… I finally imprinted, mom. Her name is Angela. And I haven't told her anything about, well… _anything_ yet. But I _want_ to. I _want_ to be with her and see where it goes."

By the time she was done, traitorous tears had begun making their trek down Leah's face. She sniffled and almost hung her head before she reminded herself there was nothing to be ashamed of. Instead, she waited with baited breath for her mom's response. Fortunately, she didn't have to wait long.

Sue reached across the table and grasped her daughter's hand tightly, catching her eye and holding their gaze. "Leah," she began softly, "the _only_ thing I want for you is to be happy. That's all your father and I ever wanted for you kids – is to be so full of happiness with the life you're living, that you hardly know what to do with it all. If you're happy like this, then who am I to complain? It's hardly as if you could change who you are even if you wanted to."

Leah's eyes widened in panic, sensing the direction the conversation was now heading. She wasn't prepared for _this._ "Mom, I – "

Sue held up her other hand. "Almost done, promise." With that, she took her own deep breath and sniffled loudly, refusing to let any tears fall just yet. "I also wanted to tell you that I am… so, _so_ sorry for being so mean towards you before you left the reservation. I know my words were a large part of what made you take off for so long. If I could take them back, I would in a heartbeat… I was cruel, Leah. I don't – I don't blame you. It was just a… horrific accident, and I lashed out at you when I shouldn't have. I was just keeping so much pent up inside back then, but that's no excuse. No excuse…"

Her words ended in a whisper, as though she was speaking around a large lump in her throat. Leah could simply stare, eyes widened in shock, tears still streaming freely down her face.

Sue cleared her throat loudly and continued. "And as for the wedding – you and Emily were just always so close as children, like sisters. I hated to watch you _both_ throw that relationship away, especially over Sam Uley. We need more family in our lives, not less. But I was selfish – I never once took your feelings into consideration, and I thought you were just making trouble where it wasn't needed after such a… stressful time in all our lives. I _never_ should have demanded you make up with them for the sake of keeping peace. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me… for _everything_?"

Though the last part wasn't technically a question, it was certainly voiced as one. Leah's heart thundered in her chest as she stood from the table, abruptly dropping her mom's hand. Sue stared in surprise for just a moment before her arms were suddenly full of a crying and trembling, yet immensely relieved young woman.

"I forgave you a long time ago, mom," Leah sniffed.

"You have no idea how happy that makes me," Sue choked, hugging her daughter closely. "I'm so sorry."

"I know – I knew how sorry you were when I left."

After she spent some time simply soaking in her mother's love, Leah straightened and returned to her seat. Her tea had gone tepid, but she wasn't picky with temperature, so finished the cup in a few swallows.

"So," Sue sniffed, a teasing smile now playing at her lips, "tell me more about _Angela_. Pretty name, by the way."

"Oh my god, right?!" Leah exclaimed, wiping her eyes and stifling a very girlish giggle. "Ugh, she's beautiful, mom. Way out of my league, honestly."

"Tsk, tsk. You're beautiful, and you know it."

"Well yeah, now," laughed Leah. "Now that I've grown into my looks and finally have a few tats."

"A few?" Sue's eyebrow arched so high, it almost disappeared into her hairline.

Leah rolled her eyes playfully. "Anyways, Ange – drop-dead gorgeous. She has these eyes… and this hair… and her skin…"

"Wow," Sue said dryly, "with your description, it's like she's standing right in front of me."

Leah felt her cheeks heat and coughed to hide her embarrassment. Sue simply chuckled and went on to prod more about Angela.

"So tell me what she's _like_ – you know, aside from the eyes, the hair, and the skin."

Leah grinned sheepishly and fidgeted a bit in her seat. "Well, actually, I only met her today – at the bonfire. So I don't really know… anything about her." She paused. "Except that she's a preacher's daughter and she's going through a rough breakup."

"Ouch."

"I know," Leah sighed.

"Well," said Sue, folding her hands in front of her. "I've never heard of this girl before, so would I be correct in assuming she's human?"

Leah nodded.

"So she's most likely friends with Bella Swan then, right?"

"Yeah, exactly. One of her old high school friends."

Sue hummed in reply. "It sounds to me like you should probably talk to Bella soon. Learn a little more about Angela."

"That's the plan. I tried cornering her after the bonfire but Renesmee was ready to go home, and I think Edward was starting to get a headache from our smell."

"Interesting. I never knew the Cold Ones could get headaches."

"Weird, I know. The little one, Alice, used to get them all the time when Bella was still pregnant."

Sue's face immediately went pale, a shiver rocking her spine. "I still can't believe she survived that ordeal. That girl is made of stronger stuff than most."

Leah's short laugh was laced with a bit of residual bitterness. "I think it was just dumb luck and sheer stubbornness on her part." She shook her head to stop her mind from jumping aboard that train of thought. All of that was in the past now, and hardly mattered at this point.

Sensing the change in her attitude, Sue smiled gently at Leah and took their empty tea cups to the kitchen sink. The Clearwaters had a dishwasher installed years ago, but the family matriarch much preferred the often deeply meditative task of a simple hand washing.

"I think that's where Renesmee gets it from – the stubbornness, that is."

"Apple definitely doesn't fall too far from the tree there," said Leah with a snort. She thought for a moment, a bud of curiosity taking root in her mind. "Ness is pretty close to everyone here, isn't she?"

Sue exhaled softly and nodded. "If you think about it, the packs – and to a greater extent, the tribe – are all that girl has beyond the Cullens and her grandfather. And the Cullens moved to Paris – hmm..."

"Last year, right?"

"Ah, yes," Sue confirmed. "That's right. It's been really hard on her, not really being allowed to have friends outside of the packs because of her rapid aging. She's taken it all in stride though, sweet thing. I think I'll always be thankful to Jacob for revealing the tribe's secret to Charlie – this way, he still has a chance to be in his granddaughter's life. And Bella's too, of course. Although you should see how she looks at him… like he'll disappear right in front of her eyes at any given moment."

Leah traced random patterns in the grain of the wooden table. "Maybe because she knows _she's_ the one who'll have to disappear someday soon."

Sue was quiet for a long moment – so long, Leah began to wonder if she'd offended her somehow. She squirmed in her seat, and was just about to ask what was wrong before Sue turned off the tap and turned to face her.

"Charlie has… already expressed a desire to go with the Cullens when that time comes."

Although she tried, Leah just couldn't stifle her gasp. "Oh mom, I'm so sorry."

"Oh, it's nothing to be sorry for," Sue said, waving off her daughter's sympathy. "I don't know what this means for me – for us, and our future. But I'm just grateful to have him here with me now."

"Yeah, but, still…" said Leah, grappling for the right words.

Sue smiled softly. "Life never stops throwing challenges at you, sweet pea, you know that of all people. And that _is_ his family, after all… you're telling me you wouldn't do the same for Angela?"

"That's totally different," Leah scoffed, rolling her eyes for emphasis. "She's my imprint – of _course_ I would."

"Love is love, darling."

"Excuse me?" Leah sputtered. " _Love_? Mom, I literally just met her today, remember? I don't love her." Unwittingly, she recalled Quil's words at the bonfire; and though she'd known he'd been mildly teasing, it had thrown her into a panic nonetheless.

The welcome home celebration had ended soon after.

Once again, Sue smiled knowingly. "I can see what you're doing, Leah; I think you honestly forget how much I know you. You don't want this bond you have with Angela to be like a – a… shackle and chain that nullifies her autonomy, but – "

"She deserves a choice in this," Leah bit out, unsure of where the conversation was now heading.

"And _you will give her one_ ," Sue assured calmly, "because that's the kind of person you are… but there's no need to deny what you're feeling, sweet pea. You love her and it's as plain as day."

"I… I only just met her…" Leah argued weakly.

"You know, it may be heavily outdated, but I'm still a huge believer in love at first sight – it was how your father and I met, after all."

Leah shot to her feet, eyes nearly bugging out of her head as a kind of anxiety she couldn't quite identify filled her chest. "Whoa! Well, okay then. Love at first sight? Thanks and goodnight, mom, you've definitely given me a lot to chew over tonight."

"As if you didn't have enough, right?" Sue laughed, and captured her daughter in another hug before letting her flee up the stairs to her room.

"Get some sleep – you look like you need it!" she called to Leah's retreating form.

" _Thanks,_ mom."

Sue stood alone, pensive, in the kitchen for a moment longer before exhaling softly and finally moving to ready the house for the night – closing curtains, turning off lights, double checking the locks on the doors since her children seemed to have so little regard for safety. Leah had long disappeared into her bedroom when she whispered in the darkness of the living room for no one to hear.

"Thank _you_."


End file.
